The singing lizards
by Agel222
Summary: Did you know that there is a myth about a certain type of lizard and when they bite you it makes you sing what ever you feel? What would happen if those lizards came to camp Green lake? Let's find out shall we? WARNING SLASH Squigzag and Stanley/Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Pit!" X-ray shook Armpit violently, yelling in his ear, it was never easy to wake him up. The rest of D-tent were waking at the sound of the wake up bell, stretching and rubbing their eyes and changing into their work jumpsuits.

Squid began to mumble discontentedly whilst wrapping his head with a bandanna, Zigzag came up to him a tapped him roughly on the shoulder causing Squid to jolt forwards. He turned on him with a "Hey, quit that!" and tried to push playfully. Only he was unsuccessful as Zigzag took a hold of one arm and twisted it lightly behind his back. They both allowed a chuckle to escape their lips.

"Hang on a sec," Zigzag let go and turned him around looking at his arm below his rolled up sleeve with a confused look on his face, there were two little dots of dried blood on his arm, "What the heck is that?" He pointed it out to squid "Hey, guys, what does this look like to you?" he questioned. As the others gave a general murmur of "no clue." They heard another voice pipe up.

"Hey guys, looks like I got it too!" X-ray held his arm up to the rest of the group to show them. After the rest of the group had checked their arms (and some legs) they had discovered they all had the same mark.

"It's like we got bitten by something" Stanley said quietly, but before anyone could say anything else they heard Mr. Sir shouting and they remembered they had to be somewhere. So they walked out of the tent and headed towards the 'library'.

"C'mon ladies! Get your shovels and your breakfast!" They all lined up and grabbed the disgusting honey tortillas. Stanley groaned at the taste but finished as much as he could of his 'breakfast' before beginning to dig his hole.

It wasn't as hot today and that made everyone slightly more relaxed, they were all in a really good mood today. When the water truck came Mr. Sir stepped out and called over to Dr. Pandenski, they muttered to each other for a while, and then showed each other their wrists revealing that they too had the dots. "Yo mom! You got the bite things too?" X-ray stopped digging yelling and walked over.

"Yup. I think everyone in green lakes got em'." Mr Sir answered for him whilst filling up his canteen "dunno what caused it, if it was a spider or a snake it'd be a poisonous one, and we don't got no lizards round here 'cept for yellow spots"

"Well what else could it be? I mean it looks like a bite mark, right?" asked Stanley but the two men only shrugged and said "we all wondering' that."

When Stanley turned around Magnet and Zigzag were in the middle of a very heated argument looking like they were about to get into a fight.

"Hey!" Mr. Sir yelled "get back to digging your holes!" What came out of his mouth next shocked them all, he started _singing._

**You got to go dig those holes,  
>with broken hands and withered souls.<br>Emancipated, from all you know.  
>You got to go dig those holes<strong>

Then a beat started up out of nowhere, but how? There were no instruments anywhere so how? They were all shocked again when everyone joined in

**Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<br>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh<strong>

Stanley started rapping and all heads whirled towards him.

**Two suits, two tokens at hand.  
>I got no respect, 'cuz I'm the new man.<br>Got my shovel, shoes full of sand.  
>Check out the tag; the name is 'Caveman'. UH.<strong>

**Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<br>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<strong>

As all of D-tent leaped out of their holes and started to dance, it was X-rays turn to rap.

**Take a bad boy,  
>Make him dig 5 feet.<br>The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat.  
>OK, ya gotta find something' never found before.<br>If not, you'll just have to dig s'more.**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.  
>Na, na, na, na, oh.<strong>

They all sung and then the chorus again

**Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<br>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<strong>

Everyone was surprised when Zero started, he hardly ever talked and now he was singing.

**Your eyes may blister,  
>your muscles, they sore.<br>You wanna break,  
>Knock on the Warden's door.<br>UH-HUH, UH-HUH**

And surprisingly he seemed to have the best voice of all of them

**Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<br>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<strong>

The boys all laughed at Armpit's verse as it was rather comedic.

**A-R-M-P-I to the T.  
>What is that you smelling' dog?<br>That's me.  
>I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth.<br>That's all I do is dig holes, eat and sleep.**

**There is no lake,  
>there is no shade,<br>there is no place to hide,  
>so, just sit and wait to fry.<br>**

Mr. Sir joined in again

**You got to go dig those holes.**

**Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<br>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Dig it.  
>Dig it, uh, oh, oh, Oh.<strong>

**Take a bad boy,  
>Make him dig 5 feet,<br>Got my shovel,  
>Shoes full of sand,<br>The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat,  
>Check out the tag,<br>The name is; 'Caveman'**

**Wake up in the mornin'  
>Before the sun.<br>Keep diggin' them holes,  
>'Till the day is done.<br>Wake up in the mornin'  
>before the sun.<br>Keep diggin' them holes,  
>'Till the day is done<strong>

They finished as the music faded out.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever before finally X-ray realised that this situation could only be summed up in three words.

"What the hell!"

Squid chipped in with, "What the Frick just happened?"

"No kidding" Stanley said "Did anybody else have a feeling like you couldn't control yourself?"

"Yeah!" Zigzag answered "Like, I wanted to stop singing and I was telling myself to stop but I couldn't."

"Yeah, same here" Said X-ray, but Mr. Sir interrupted their conversation by yelling "Ladies! Get back to your holes!" and they did as they were told. As they began digging Mr Sir added in a dangerous tone, "and if anybody says anything about this ever again, you gonna get it". He then abruptly turned around and thwacked Dr. Pandenski round the head for laughing.

So that was chapter 1, hope you liked it, please review it and if you have any song suggestions leave it in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So" Zigzag said, at present they were all in the mess hall eating what was supposed to be dinner.

"I know what caused us to sing" Everyone seemed intrigued as to what stupid idea he had come up with "You know the little bite marks? Well they're not bite marks, its aliens!" They all stared at him for moment half expecting him to say 'just kidding' but his face was serious and he looked so sure of himself. They all sighed.

"Aliens? Really?" Squid shook his head and returned to the slooch on his plate.

"No really guys! They came down and injected us with some kind of poison to make us sing!"

"Hey, you may be onto something, Zig!" Stanley said looking up, the rest of the guys stared at him, fearing he may have finally lost it.

"Are you okay, Caveman?" Squid asked "You know there's no such thing as aliens, right?"

"No! Not the alien's part! Maybe something bit us during the night, like a lizard or a spider, and the poison is making us sing, I mean think about it we started singing today when we found out we have these marks, right? So-" Squid interrupted him.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! So you're suggesting that there is a lizard out there which its poison can make you sing? Dude your gettin' way too much sun."

"Come on, what else could it be?" Stanley defended but the other guys just muttered 'whatever' or 'yeah sure'.

Back at the tent Zigzag was searching for something, throwing pillows and sheets everywhere, looking under the beds and even looking in people's pockets.

"Hey!" Squid yelled as Zigzag put his hands in the younger boy's jumpsuit pockets from behind "What the hell are you trying to do!" The other guys snickered.

"Maybe he's just trying to give you a nice cuddle?" X-ray suggested receiving a glare from Squid.

"Yeah well if he wanted a hug that bad he could have just asked" Squid joked "Now get your hands out of my pockets!"

"Sorry" Zigzag said quietly taking a step back from him and eying him up suspiciously

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you" Squid turned around to face him looking confused.

"I think maybe we're guinea pigs being used for experiments" he said it so seriously "they injected a secret formula into us and are seeing what the results are, which is the singing, so now I'm looking for the cameras and microphones they're using to watch us" All of D-tent sighed "sorry but you know how it is, with my acute paranoia and all" Everybody froze as they heard the tune beginning to play. Looking around there was no sign as to where it was coming from, and then it started. (1)

**I make the most of all this stress**

**I try to live without regrets**

**But I'm about to break a sweat I'm freaking out**

**It's like a poison in my brain**

**It's like a fire that blurs the sane**

**It's like a vine you can't untangle**

**I'm freaking out**

He ran across the room his eyes wide thinking he saw something and looked under the bed, when he stood back he sang again

**Everytime I turn around**

**Something don't seem right**

**I must be paranoid yeah**

**I'm avoiding the lines cuz they just might split**

He put his hands up to his ears hearing something outside and glancing to the tent flap saw Dr. Pandenski walk in looking puzzled

**Can someone stop the noise**

**I don't know what it is **

**But I just don't feel**

**I'm paranoid**

**I take the necessary steps**

**To get to**

**Can't hear the thoughts inside my head**

**I'm still freaking out**

**That's why my ex is still my ex**

**I never trust a word she says**

**I'm running all the background checks**

**And she's freaking out**

At this point all the D-tent boys were laughing at him as he ran and jumped onto a bed looking around the room wildly as he sang

**Everytime I turn around**

**Something don't seem right**

**I must be paranoid yeah**

**I'm avoiding the lines cuz they just might split**

**Can someone stop the noise**

**I don't know what it is **

**But I just don't feel**

He was gaining quite an audience from other tents by now

**Consider me destroyed**

**I don't know how to act cuz I lost my head**

**I must be paranoid**

**I never thought it would come to this **

**I'm paranoid**

**Stuck in a room of starring faces**

**Caught in a nightmare can't wake up**

**If you hear my cry running through your street**

**I'm about to freak come and rescue me**

He jumped off of the bed and ran across the room

**I must be paranoid yeah**

**I'm avoiding the lines cuz they just might split**

**Can someone stop the noise**

**I don't know what it is **

**But I just don't feel**

**Consider me destroyed**

**I don't know how to act cuz I lost my head**

**I must be paranoid**

**I never thought it would come to this **

**I'm paranoid**

He finished, looking around the room in confusion wondering if that really had happened and everyone in the room cracked up laughing, the answer was most likely yes.

"Alright boys! Show's over!" Dr. Pandenski yelled ushering them out of D-tent "you can all go back to your tents now" he turned to leave and threw over his shoulder "could you please keep it quiet next time, Ricky".

Only the D-tent boys were left, Squid grinned at Zigzag and slapped him on the back saying

"That was awesome dude! Didn't know you couldn't sing that well!"

"It was so weird, it was like no matter how hard I fought it I just couldn't stop, I tried so hard and it just didn't work" The guys all chuckled.

"As long as this singing thing is going on life could get a lot more interesting!" Magnet grinned. Everyone but Squid and Zigzag decided to go to the wreck room leaving the two boys alone.

"So" Squid said awkwardly.

"So?" Zigzag said back to searching the room.

"Dude will you give the search a rest? It's irritating! Please?" Zigzag sat down on his cot and starred at Squid, it was making him nervous so he tried to start conversation.

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, have you?"

"No." Zigzag answered simply, still staring at Squid "What does it matter?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried is all, I don't want you to collapse or anything"

"Why do you care?" Zigzag asked

"What a stupid question!" Squid scoffed "Cuz I'm your friend!"

"Oh. Why?" The blond boy retorted.

"You're seriously asking me why I'm your friend? Come, on Zig, you're just, you're cool, ya know?"

"I am? I always thought I was a dork." Zigzag smiled this _smile_ at him which for some unknown reason made him feel like mush inside and then suddenly that feeling was back making Squid feel panicked. Squid gulped when he heard the music beginning to play, he looked around in panic hoping beyond hopes that he and Zig were the only ones there. He sighed realising that even if they weren't there was nothing he could do about it, he just hoped he was a good singer and that nothing too embarrassing came out of his mouth. He knew _exactly _what was coming as soon as he got that strange feeling inside his gut. (2)

**Your better than the best**

**I'm lucky just to linger in your life**

**Cooler than the flipside of my pillow that's right**

**Completely unaware**

**Nothing can compare to where you send me**

**Lets me know that it's okay yeah it's okay**

**And the moments where my good times start to fade**

**You make me smile like the sun,**

**Fall out of bed, sing like bird,**

**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record,**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool,**

**Forget how to breathe ,**

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild,**

**Oh you make me smile**

Inside Squid was screaming at himself to stop singing and run away, but he just couldn't as his body wouldn't let him, he could see Zigzag smirking at him with one raised eyebrow but he continued singing, he had to.

**Even when you're gone**

**Somehow you come along**

**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack**

**And just like that you steal away the rain and just like that**

**You make me smile like the sun,**

**Fall out of bed, sing like bird,**

**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record,**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool,**

**Forget how to breathe ,**

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild,**

**Oh you make me smile**

By this time he had given up and was standing on the old rickety chair in the corner of the room and was very into the song.

**Don't know how I'd live without you**

**Cuz every time that I get around you**

**I see the best of me inside your eyes**

**You make me smile**

As the chair broke and he fell Zigzag managed to catch him and Squid got quieter.

**You make me dance like a fool,**

**Forget how to breathe,**

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild,**

He took a deep breath and unwillingly put his all into it

**You make me smile like the sun,**

**Fall out of bed, sing like bird,**

**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record,**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool,**

**Forget how to breathe,**

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild,**

**Oh you make me smile**

**Oh you make me smile**

**Oh you make me smile**

He finished and turned around, about to get the hell out of that room but his arm was grabbed by the boy he had just sung to.

"Get offa me, Zig!"

"Come on, Squid! It's okay, it was just a song" Squid reluctantly turned around feeling embarrassed and sheepish, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Squid." When his name was called he gathered the courage to look up, Zigzag was smiling, no, he was smirking at him. He pulled Squid into a teasing hug "That was so cute! I make you smile? You really do care about me!" He mocked poking his in his side.

At this point Squid was so much more than a little embarrassed, Zigzag still had a hold on him when the other guys walked back in. Squid blushed furiously as they gave the pair weird stares, and then, to his horror, Zigzag blurted out,

"Hey guys! Guess what! Squid sang to me!" Why did his best friend have to be such an ass! The other guys grinned manically.

"Oh really?" Magnet walked up to them "what'd he sing?" Zigzag was about to tell them when he received a venomous glare from the boy in question. He let go of him and took a few steps back before happily replying.

"He said I make him smile!" He still had that_ infuriating_ smirk on his face, the D-tent boys wasted no time as they roared with laughter and immediately began teasing him. If possible Squid became even redder and stalked out, although he could still hear their laughter.

He knew he wouldn't live it down for a while.

Hope you enjoyed it, tell me if you liked it! I forgot to say in the last chapter the song was dig it by the cast of holes, and the songs in this.

(1) Paranoid by the Jonas brothers

(2) Smile by Uncle Kracker.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to apologise, I moved and haven't had internet for a while (AKA I'm very lazy, but I really did move and had no internet for a while!), I am an evil spoon for not updating.

Also thanks to Margipatel706, muse of punk, Athena Puget and littlemissprongs for reviewing!

I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer because it should be quite clear that I do NOT (sniff) own holes or any of the characters. Now I shall shut up and get on with the story!

Chapter 3

Zigzags lips felt so perfect on Squids, like they belonged there somehow, he'd kissed girls before but none of them had ever felt like this. Zigzag deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around Squid's body as the younger boy wrapped his arms around Zigzags neck. Squid twisted a hand into Zigzags frizzy blond hair as Zigzag swept his tongue along hi-

"Squid get up! We're gunna be late!" He opened his eyes to see the same blond boy towering over his bed, one hand on his arm, shaking. Squid sat up in his bed confused.

"_Oh yeah, that's right, I'm in camp green lake" _he thought "_and I have to get up so I can go dig a hole in the sweltering heat_" He sighed and got out of his bed.

This was definatly not good, first the sappy song and now this sappy dream…Squid was turning sappy! Squid was _not _supposed to be sappy, he was supposed to be tough and not give a damn about anything. And also it was taking him ages to dig his hole because of how distracted he was, he was so far behind everyone else. Even Caveman was doing better than him and that was saying something.

"Hey" well speaking of distractions "Waters here" Zigzag offered his hand to help him out of his hole but the younger hesitated to take it.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Zigzag said after Squid had been starring at his hand for a while, Squid decided to take it but immediately strode away from him to his place in line.

"What's up with you two?" Armpit asked looking between them.

"Nothin'." They answered simultaneously, he looked doubtful but shook his head and turned back to face the front of the line.

"Seriously, what is up with you, buddy?" Zigzag looked at Squid for an answer but Squid was keeping his sights on the ground and just shrugged at the question.

"Good." Stanley said to Zero as he finished the word he was writing "You're getting a lot better" he thought for a moment "hey, you wanna try a sentence?" Zero nodded and watched as the older boy wrote 'the cat ran across the road', when Stanley looked up he found Zero starring at him with a strange smile on his face.

"What?" Stanley asked, Zero shook his head and said,

"Nothing. I just…I never noticed your eyes were green…it's nice…" Stanley gulped, Zero's words had given him a strange feeling in his chest, and he didn't like it. He gave him a kind smile back, nervously clearing his throat as he pointed at the paper sitting in their laps. Zero remembered the lesson and turned his attention back to the sentence, after he finished writing he looked up at Stanley.

"Stanley, I need to…talk to you about something…something important…" his voice trailed off and he looked down at his lap swallowing, he opened his mouth to say it but the other guys suddenly came in and he couldn't possibly say it in front of all the others. Then as everyone settled down on their cots they all heard the soft beats begin to play from nowhere. (1)

"Uh oh!" Zigzag said mockingly "looks like someone's about to sing! But who?" At that moment Zero ran out of the tent all the way to the 'library' and sat down with his back against the wood, hiding in its shadows as he began to sing.

**I don't know but I think I may be **

**Falling for you dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should keep this to myself**

**Wait until I know you better**

He stood up checking there was no one around

**I am trying not to tell you but I want to **

**And I'm scared of what you'll say **

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling **

**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**

He put his back to the wall, looked to the sky and sang to the moon and stars.

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinkin' bout you**

**I don't know what to do **

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I've found you**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**Falling for you**

He swayed to the beat wishing he didn't have to sing this stupid song

**At night in my dreams **

**You will hold my hand **

**Pull me towards you **

**As we start to dance**

**All around us I see nobody**

**Here in silence it's just you and me**

He got a dreamy look in his eyes as he imagined it, being close to Stanley, holding his hand and dancing with him…

**I am trying not to tell you but I want to **

**And I'm scared of what you'll say **

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling **

**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**

He spun around and decided he liked singing and was enjoying the song he was singing at the moment.

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinkin' bout you**

**I don't know what to do **

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I've found you**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**Falling for you**

**And I just can't take it**

**My heart is racing**

**Emotions keep spinning out**

He had his hands on his heart, feeling that same feeling he got whenever he was around Stanley, like someone was grabbing his heart and squeezing hard.

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinkin' bout you**

**I don't know what to do **

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I've found you**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**Falling for you**

**Falling for you**

He sighed, finishing his song and walking slowly back to the tent definitely not in a hurry to get back, because unfortunately D-tent knew all too well what had happened when he ran out of the tent.

"So what did you sing?" Armpit asked, but after getting no response Magnet repeated the question, Zigzag tried shortly after that, however Zero ignored them all slumping on his cot. He heard X-ray mutter that it must have been a love song or something and saw him grinning but it soon disappeared because, the glare shot his way would have frightened a yellow spotted lizard away.

The next day Zero was acting weird towards Stanley, not talking to him and making sure to stay clear of him, it wasn't like him. Everyone noticed it immediately but no one said anything, Squid was also acting weird, ever since he'd sung to Zigzag. It was lunch and so they were lining up to get their food.

"C'mon Squid, will you at least talk to me?" Zigzag had been trying to get Squid to talk to him, other than answering questions, for days now, it wasn't like Squid to be so quiet.

"I am talking to you, stupid!" He answered pushing past him and walking back to his hole.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Zigzag followed him and sat down with him, actually forgetting to get lunch of his own.

"There isn't anything wrong" Squid stood up to walk away, annoyed with Zigzag at this point,

"Don't lie to me!" Zigzag followed him again, their argument was irritating everybody

"You've both proved your point now will you just shut-" X-ray began but was interrupted

"Stay out of this!" The two boys both said in unison, and carried on their fight which was now very heated and they were both up in each other's faces.

"Look! Can you just leave me alone!" Someone in the background muttered something about soap operas.

"No! I can't, Dammit! I thought I was your best friend! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong!" They were getting so close if they went any closer surely they would be kissing,

"Why are you so stubborn! There isn't anything wrong, so just quit asking!" Okay seriously they couldn't get any closer now, could they?

"I can't!"

"Why not!" As he heard the tune begin to play he rolled his eyes with a cry of "oh for go's sake, please, not now!" and everyone groaned preparing for the song. (2)

**You're a fallen star, you're the getaway car,**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far,**

**You're the swimming pool on an august day,**

**And you're the perfect thing to say**

As he sang he walked closer towards Squid making Squid walk backwards, Squid didn't see the hole behind him and almost fell into it but instead grabbed hold of zigzag's jumpsuit collar

**And you play it coy, well it's kinda cute,**

**And when you smile at me you know exactly what you do,**

**Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true,**

**Cuz I can see it when I look at you**

Squid blushed furiously as Zigzag wrapped his arm around his waist and put his face just centimetres away from Squid's.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing, **

**Your every line, your every word, your everything**

Zigzag let Squid stand up straight, but didn't let go of Squid

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**

**And you light me up when you ring my bell,**

**You're a mystery, you're from out of space,**

**You're every minute of my every day**

He decided to let Squid push him away as his face resembled a tomato at the moment

**And at night I'd dream, oh that I'm your man,**

**And I'd get to kiss you, baby, just because I can,**

**Whatever comes our way, we'd see it through**

**Cuz you know that's what our love could do**

He noticed the snickers and wolf whistles at this as well as the fact he had gained a bigger audience at this point, why was it always him that got the attention?

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing, **

**You're every line, your every word, you're everything**

Squid tried to walk away but Zigzag had pulled him back again holding his wrist and walking closer to him again.

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Zigzag took a deep breath and got louder

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing, **

**You're every line, your every word, you're everything**

**You're every song, and I sing along, **

**Cuz you're my everything**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

There was a moment of stunned silence before Zigzag turned abruptly, walked towards his hole and jumped in, slumping down far enough that you couldn't see him.

"Alright! Get back to your holes everyone! You've had your breaks!" Mr Pandenski yelled to the boys who had gathered around for Zigzags song, both boys sending silent thanks to the man. Squid just stood there, still stunned, wondering what just happened.

"What-" Squid started talking to no one but was interrupted by Pandenski yelling "Come on, Alan, you too! Get digging!" So they did as they were told and didn't speak to or so much as look at each other, or anyone else for that matter, for the remainder of their digging session.

Squid was lying on his cot sulking from this afternoon when Zigzag walked in after having a shower.

"Hey Squid" He walked over to said boys cot, although he had ignored him "Listen, I'm sorry about this afternoon, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that but you know when you start singing something you can't stop and you do things that you wouldn't normally do like I did cuz you know it kinda gives you this confidence that just comes out of nowhere and so I really couldn't help it and so I'm really, really, really sorry but You know I-" Squid interrupted his little rant,

"Dude"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Sorry" Squid sighed sitting up,

"And stop apologising, it's fine, it's just as you said you can't help what you sing and...How you do it. You just sing it right?" Zigzag just nodded dumbly, Squid sighed and gave him a kind smile "Try not to think about it, Kay?" Zigzag nodded again and went off to watch the broken television in the wreck room.

So that was it, tell me what you think, please, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!

(1) Falling for you by Kinagrannis (it's actually Colbie Caillet but I don't like hers)

(2) Everything by Michael Bublé


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two days since anybody had sung anything, amazingly, and it was at dinner that they made the decision. There was silence on the table holding all of D-tent.

"Oh yeah, Magnet, are we gunna tell em'?" Squid suddenly spoke up,

"Oh, yeah, Alright" Magnet started "last night we snuck into the wardens cabin and took a look through her home library" He paused to chuckle "I don't believe it's true" He stopped again to laugh "You'll never guess what we found out!" after pausing yet again Squid finished for him.

"There was a book there that said there was this legend about a type of lizard that its venom makes your brain go kinda crazy and it makes you sing and hear the tunes somehow. It's just a myth so no one's ever looked into how it works but that's the basic idea" Then Magnet sniggered.

"Oh and Zig, your gunna love this part, apparently it makes you sing whatever you feel! So if you're, oh I dunno, say…in love with someone and you sing it to them…it's most definatly the truth" The rest of the boys on the table hooted with laughter, causing the rest of the mess hall to look at them which made them control themselves. He Zigzag was relatively pale already, nevertheless, the all the colour he did have in his face was now drained. He stared ahead with a blank face before stating as if it was a fact, "That's not true."

"Yeah it is, lover boy" Magnet grinned "I never would a thought you swung that way Zig"

"Well it's not true cuz you got that out of a book of legends, we don't even know if you're findings are actually correct." He stated in a snarky tone.

Ignoring this comment completely he continued with his teasing "What about you Squid? Zigzag's told you he lurvs you, what's your answer?" He was grinning until Squid looked at him with a murderous glare that would make Mr Sir scream like a little girl.

All of D-tent were silent for the rest of dinner, keeping their eyes on their own spoop. (1)

They decided it would be best to talk about the rest back in D-tent, so they were all there, sat on their cots ready for more details.

"Okay" Squid started "So there's this place called gods thumb, supposedly, but no one knows if it exists-" Stanley suddenly interrupted,

"Did you say gods thumb?" Squid nodded "It does exist! My grandpa always told me stories about gods thumb, my great grandpa was robbed by kissing Kate Barlow but wasn't killed. He survived for 16 days and nights in the desert and they say it was because he climbed up gods thumb, which means there's water and food there" He paused before adding "supposedly. They also say he was half crazy when they found him."

"Well" Magnet smiled "I'd say that's all the proof we need to know it exists, it's in a book and Stanley's grandfather tells stories about it". X-ray put a hand up.

"May I ask why we need to know all this?" Squid and Magnet both gave him a look and said "be patient!"

"So there's this legend about the lizards, yeah? Well part of that legend is that when Kate Barlow became Kissing Kate Barlow it was cuz the guy she loved got killed. And apparently a curse was put on this type of lizard that bit us and so the only way to cure it is by eating the onions up on gods thumb." Magnet and Squid looked at each other "We need to get a load of those onions and bring em down here to cure the whole camp, someone needs to go and they ain't gunna do it so we need to decide who. It'll be dangerous and it's a long journey ahead, not to mention the trouble we're in when the warden and Mr. Sir find out" X-ray stood up,

"We all go" Magnet and Squid smiled.

"We knew you'd say that" And they began making preparations, deciding to go during the night, one week from now.

Magnet and Zigzag were able to break into Mr. Sir's office and found three jumbo bags of sunflower seeds in a draw, as well as a gun for lizards and…well what do you know…the keys to his truck! They could steal it during the night and- wait that was a stupid idea when you thought about it, they didn't want to get into too much trouble when they came back.

Squid and Stanley got into the mess hall and got some extra canteens to hold more water as well as some apples, sandwiches and gram crackers. Armpit and Zero found a place to hide it all and made excuses to Mr. Sir and Pandenski as to where the missing shovels had gone. And of course X-ray being the leader would see over the whole operation. Then the night finally came and X-ray lay in his cot staring intently at the watch he stole from Pandenski as if it would make time go faster. It felt like an eternity when finally everyone heard a tiny beep and X-ray slowly rose out of bed.

"Guys!" He whispered into the darkness of the tent, everyone immediately rose into a sitting position "me and Squid will do a check round the camp, be back in five, and then we can get the bag from its hiding place and go" Squid put on his boots as fast as possible and followed X-ray out of the tent, five or six minutes later the two came back to find everyone wide awake.

"Coast is clear, the guards are in Mr. Sir's office so it should be fine as long were quiet" With that they went to wreck room and lifted up the floorboards, bringing out three small bags and the seven missing shovels.

They had managed to get a far distance away from the camp in silence.

"This is kind of exciting, huh?" Magnet grinned.

"Mag, this isn't fun, we're going on a dangerous mission to save everyone." Armpit answered, Magnet looked at him sceptically and Armpit chuckled, "But yeah, it's kinda cool".

Magnet continued, "I mean look at us, we're all good friends doing this together and we're going off on an adventure. Not only that, but we can finally show people what we can do, show all the adults and out parents that we're not useless, we can really achieve stuff you know?" Everyone agreed with his little speech, it left then feeling like things were about to happen. Then all of a sudden they heard a beat coming from nowhere and groaned, although they were all still smiling. (2)

**If We Take Our Time,  
>And We Stick Together,<br>Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
>And If We Try,<br>Now and Forever,  
>No Matter Comes Next,<br>We'll be Okay.  
><strong> 

They walked while he sang, all of them genuinely enjoying his performance and the cheesy lyrics.

**Let's Kick It Up!  
>To show them all The Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>As though There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<strong>

They were all bobbing and clapping to the song now and Magnet was fully into it.****

**And We Realize,  
>What's On the Surface,<br>Ain't Picture Perfect,  
>But That Don't Mean A Thing.<br>One Thing I Know,  
>Is There's A Purpose,<br>And Like the Circus,  
>We're Hanging From the Rings.<strong>

**Let's Kick It Up!  
>To show them All the Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>As though There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!<br>****Let's Kick It Up!****  
><strong>**Together.****  
><strong>**Together.******

There was a musical interlude here in which they were all rocking out and laughing at themselves.****

**If We Take Our Time,  
>And We Stick Together,<br>Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
>I Have No Doubt,<br>This Situation,  
>Then We'll Enjoy Another Day.<strong>

**Let's Kick It Up!  
>To show them All the Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>As though There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<br>Together.**

By this time the boys had figured out the lyrics and so they were able to all join in for the last chorus.****

**Let's Kick It Up!  
>To show them all The Things We Can Do!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>As though There's no Tomorrow!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!<br>Let's Kick It Up!  
>Together.<br>Together.**

The song ended and they all burst into laughter at their silliness. Armpit came up and clapped him on the shoulder and said "Nice one, Mag" with a grin on his face.

Squid took on a look of mock-irritation. "Yo, this ain't fair. How come he get a cool song and a normal subject?" They all chuckled at that and continued walking.

And with that they were off on their journey to god's thumb.

There we are, so sorry it's really short, and I know the songs a bit weird but I wanted them all to sing at least one song and this was all I could think of. This is just a chapter to get the boys started on their journey, I promise the next chapter will be a good one! ^_^

Which reminds me! If you have any song suggestions please feel free to offer them up, it'd be a big help! Especially for armpit as I don't yet have any for him, I don't wanna leave the poor thing out!

(1) If you haven't watched the commentary (shame on you!) they call the canteen food spoop!

(2) The song is from the digimon soundtrack and it's called kick it up.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG. I'm so sorry for being so terrible with this story! I want to say thanks so much to everyone who encouraged me to continue, be through a review, an alert or a favourite.

The (obligatory) thank you's:

Brightshadow9494, CanadianCold, mafan823, Everythinganime14, own-girl-own-world, KaRinKyoChan1230, emma4ever, kenneth95, Mokuren no Ken, SariShino, ljubavmoj, solsticeluvya, xXx laffy taffy monster xXx, The Goblet Chose Me.

Thank you all soooooo much! You all make me feel warm and squigy inside.

Btw. The mountain is taller and the boat is bigger. I'm the writer. So deal with it. Please don't kick up a fuss? *pouty face* Get it. Got it. Good. Let's move on.

**Chapter 5**

"Do we actually know where we're going!" Stanley yelled at X-ray,

"God's thumb!" He replied sarcastically, Stanley made a face at him and countered "Haha, funny! You know what I meant, are we going in the right direction?" Their leader shrugged and Stanley rolled his eyes, mumbling "we should have got a map". His thoughts travelled to back home, they must have called his parents, and they must be really worried. He imagined the phone call, his parents' faces and his mother's tears, thinking she may never see him again, and he suddenly felt terrible about running away.

He tried to change his thoughts and settled on thinking about Zero, what was going on with him? He was treating him like a stranger or something, which he supposed he was, really. But he thought they were friends now, and the change was so sudden. He was ignoring him and turning his innocent dark eyes to stone when he looked at him. He hated it, he wanted his old Zero back…did he just say _his _Zero…anyway…he loved spending time with Zero and he wished he could again. He wanted to see his amazing smile turned his way and see his adorable eyes looking into his pale green ones. He really cared about him, Zero made him feel...wait, what was going on with him? How? How did Zero make him feel?

"Yo Caveman! You're spacing out!" Armpit lightly hit him on the arm to get his attention "You okay?" He nodded but he wasn't convincing anyone, including himself. Nevertheless they let it go and carried on walking straight.

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

A while later, sometime just past midday, they were all tired from walking so long in the sweltering heat , and Magnet was looking worse than the others, in fact he was humming some kind of tuneless melody and staring straight ahead. They saw a boat turned upside down, it looked rather big and they were now pondering whether or not to stop when Caveman asked "Magnet? Earth to Magnet? You okay?" He turned slowly towards him, a sad look on his face, and said quietly, "I just don't understand, why did she do it?"

"Why did who do what?" Zigzag asked

"My mama, why did she cheat on my dad with Santa Clause when I was little? I saw her with my own two eyes, she was kissing him under the mistletoe!" Then they heard Christmas bells and they all groaned.

**I saw momma kissing Santa Clause**

**Underneath the mistletoe last night**

**She didn't see me creep, down the stairs to have a peep**

**She thought I was tucked up in my bedroom, fast asleep**

He was slowly swaying as he sung

**Then I saw momma tickle Santa Clause**

**Underneath his beard so snowy white**

**Oh what a laugh it would've been**

**If daddy had only seen**

**Momma kissing Santa Clause last night**

Zigzag took him from behind and slapped a hand over his mouth as male voices from nowhere sang in the background

**He saw momma kissing Santa Clause**

And Magnet tried to continue with a muffled

**I did! I really did see momma kissing Santa Clause! And I'm gunna tell my dad!**

The others sighed as the music continued to play for a while and tried to tell him Santa wasn't real, but he soon started back up again.

**But I saw momma tickle Santa Clause**

**Underneath his beard so snowy white**

**Oh what a laugh it would've been**

**If daddy had only seen**

**Momma kissing Santa Clause last night**

Both Squid and Zigzag had tried to pounce on him but he jumped away and Squid landed on Zigzag before scrambling up.

**Oh what a laugh it would've been**

**If daddy had only seen**

**Momma kissing Santa Clause last night**

He held the last note before yelling again

**I did! I really did see momma kissing Santa Clause! You gotta believe me, you just gotta! C'mon fella's, believe me! You just gotta believe me!**

There were shouts of irritation, insults, hand gestures and him being told to shut up thrown his way, from all six D-tent members – yes, even Zero was telling him to shut up – before the music faded and Magnets shouts finally ended. Magnet sighed dramatically and said sadly, "So why did she do it guys?"

There was a bewildered silence.

"So yeah, we're stopping here then?" X-ray concluded

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

Magnet passed out pretty much as soon as they crawled through the hole and into the boat, they all sat cramped together.

"Shade" Zero sighed, closing his eyes and subconsciously slumping against Stanley. They were surprised to hear him speak but said nothing and instead just silently agreed with him. Zero looked behind him, picked up a jar of something and examined it before smashing it on the wall.

"Dude!" Stanley looked at him like he was insane "What did you do that for?" He shrugged and simply said "I was curious" he then decided to dip a finger in the gooey substance; he peered at it before tentatively licking it.

"Duuuuuuuude! That is so gross!" Squid made a face at him, Zero once again shrugged and said

"I don't know, it tastes okay, in fact it tastes like peaches, try some" They all made disgusted faces and shook their heads. Stanley decided he should at least try to be on Zero's side, he dipped a finger into the jar and tasted.

"Huh. It actually does taste good, but it's probably been here a while, I would have too much". Zero shrugged a third time,

"We don't have much water left." And he continued to drink the stuff he later called 'Sploosh".

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

"Guys" We really need to get going, we've been here a while now" They were silent.

"What did the boat say?" Zero asked randomly

"What?" Stanley was confused

"When we crawled in I saw the boat had something on it" Zero quickly crawled out the hole to the outside and the others followed, "See? Mare-yuh-Low?"

"Oh. It's Mary Lou" Stanley corrected, he started telling Zero about the Y sound but something in Zero's sight distracted him. He turned his gaze to see where he was looking and saw a mountain in the distance.

"What does that look like to you?" Stanley asked, Zero held up a thumb, then they knew where they were headed, they managed to wake Magnet up again, giving him some of the little water they had left and they set off again.

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

There! Did you like it! Reviews are love! And I'm sorry this chapter is so crappy! Btw, I know, it's a weird song and just generally a weird idea but I lacked inspiration. So sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It didn't take them too long to reach the mountain but it was getting later and later and they had hardly any food or water left, by helping each other up they were making progress but were doing so slowly. By now it was sunset.

"Guys! Up there, we gotta stop, it's getting darker and we won't be able to climb in the dark" X-ray yelled to his tent-mates. Just above them, there was a small cave. They all agreed and it took them less than ten minutes to climb up there.

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

"So" Zigzag started conversationally once they were all settled down in front of a makeshift fire eating sunflower seeds. "What do we do now?"

"Sleep? We gotta walk again tomorrow, you know" X-ray suggested with a shrug, Squid sighed got up and walked to the edge and everyone fanned out as the outside of the cave was a fairly big area. Zigzag walked over to Squid and put a hand on his shoulder but the younger boy immediately shrugged it off.

"Squid-" Zigzag tried but was interrupted.

"Zig, I'm sorry, okay? I need to figure out what's going on with me, It's just- I- You know, things are weird right now and I need to figure my brain out. I just..." He sighed and Zigzag put his hand on Squids shoulder again.

"Its okay, Squid, I know you just need time but whatever's going on in that head of yours, I'm here for you, okay? Just come to me when you're ready." Zigzag stared at him affectionately before the soft piano music began to play. Squid turned to him fully to hear what he wanted to say.

**When the rain is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

Strangely the words were making Squid feel happy and safe and comforted, it ignited some kind of feeling in him to hear that he was loved by Zigzag.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love**

It was almost making him afraid, he wasn't used to this feeling, and the way Zigzag was looking at him, no, he definitely wasn't used to that.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**

**But I would never do you wrong**

**I've known it from the moment that we met**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

I mean, he was basically confessing his love to Squid, he was terribly afraid of when the song would end, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he felt the same or not, he just wouldn't know what to say.

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue**

**No there's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love**

Thinking about it, Zigzag had always made him happy, they were best friends, they had told each other pretty much everything...This was making his head hurt...and maybe his heart too.

But the way Zigzag was looking at him...it felt like someone was reaching into his ribcage and squeezing his heart, hard. But it didn't hurt, it made him feel...well, he wasn't sure what.

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**

**And on the highway of regret **

**Though the winds of change are blowing wild and free**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

He still needed to figure things out, but he felt like he had realised something, his feelings for zigzag were not entirely platonic, there was something else there.

Squid gulped as he sang the last part, it was crunch time, he needed to say something.

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the earth for you**

**To make you feel my love**

When the song came to an end Squid still didn't know what to do or say.

His problem was fixed in matter of seconds, however, as Zigzag leant forwards without thinking and pressed his lips against Squids. Squid, also without thinking, let his eyes slide shut and pressed back, hands pressing against Zigzags chest, he could feel Zigzag winding his arms around his waist. However within seconds this moment was over as they broke apart and Squid hurried away from the space without another word, eyes cast downwards. Zigzag, left behind, slapped himself as hard as he could in the forehead. "You friggin' idiot!"

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

Stanley was standing alone, deep in thought, looking into the blackness of the night sky; the only light around was the few sticks of burning wood otherwise known as their pathetic excuse for a fire.

"Hey" Zero came up behind him, startling him "you okay?"

"Umm…yeah, listen Zero, remember a while ago we were having that reading lesson and you said you wanted to tell me something, what was it?" Zero's caste his eyes downwards and cleared his throat. "I, Ummm, I was gunna, Ummm..." He trailed off, he was determined to say it tonight...or so he thought until now when he began to chicken out.

"Zero." This caused Zero to lift his head up, they locked eyes for a moment, and in that moment there was a connection between the two boys in which neither of the two boys could possibly deny what they were feeling.

"Zero, I'm really confused, I thought we were getting closer and suddenly you're ignoring me. Can you just tell me what you were gunna say?" He sounded quiet. He was genuinely hurt that Zero didn't trust him. He felt like his feelings for Zero would explode out of him at any second.

"I can't" He said lowly. Stanley started to ask but was interrupted, "why n-"

"Because I can't!" It came out harsher than he had meant it to.

"Zero please-" He started desperately but he stopped when he heard the music begin to play he groaned, knowing exactly what kind of song he would be singing. He even surprised himself at the thing he blurted out next.

__**I THINK I LOVE YOU!**

**I'm sleeping  
>And right in the middle of a good dream<br>From all at once I wake up  
>From something that keeps knocking at my brain<br>Before I go insane  
>I hold my pillow to my head<br>And spring up in my bed  
>Screaming out the words I dread ...<br>"I think I love you!" **

Well, Zero was shocked to say the least, of all the songs, this was NOT what he was expecting to hear. But it was good, after all, he felt the same way.

**This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
>I didn't know how to deal with<br>and so I just decided to myself  
>I'd hide it to myself<br>and never talk about it  
>and did not go and shout it<br>when you walked into the room ...  
>"I think I love you!"<strong>

The trouble was that he was afraid; they would have to keep it secret because of everyone else, they would never let it go.

**I think I love you  
>so what am I so afraid of?<br>I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
>A love there is no cure for<br>I think I love you  
>isn't that what life is made of?<br>Though it worries me to say  
>I've never felt this way<strong>

At least he wasn't the only one who was afraid. He wasn't quite sure what he would say once the song was over, how did he tell him he felt the same way? He was scared as this was all new to him but this was great, he felt the same way as Stanley did.

**Believe me  
>You really don't have to worry<br>I only want to make you happy  
>And if you say<br>Hey, go away, I will  
>But I think better still<br>I'd better stay around and love you  
>Do you think I have a case?<br>Let me ask you to your face  
>Do you think you love me?<strong>

He supposed you couldn't really plan for this type of thing; maybe he would just have to wing it.

**I think I love you  
>so what am I so afraid of?<br>I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
>A love there is no cure for<br>I think I love you  
>isn't that what life is made of?<br>Though it worries me to say  
>I've never felt this way<strong>

And with that the song ended, leaving Zero standing there feeling much shyer than before, and that had already been a lot.

"Stanley" the younger started quietly "When I ran out, I sang this love song…and it was about you" Stanley raised his eyebrows.

"You mean-" Zero nodded "Oh. Ummm, this changes a lot of things, huh?" Zero nodded again before saying, "What happens now?" Stanley smiled before saying,

"How about we start with this?"

And with that Stanley leant forward and pressed his lips against Zero's. Zero wasn't too sure what to do about this so he figured it was best to let Stanley take the lead. He closed his eyes and pressed back, putting his hands on his chest, feeling Stanley wrap his arms around his waist. Stanley deepened the kiss for a moment before they both pulled away. They rested their foreheads together, grinning like fools at each other.

"Ummm...wow, okay then" Stanley started, clearing his throat.

"So..." Zero answered with, "Where does this leave us? Like together or..." He trailed off and Stanley, still smiling, said, "If you wanna be?" And Zero decided to wrap his arms around Stanley, nodding, "So we're together now..." They were too wrapped up in each other to notice someone coming round the corner, when Zigzag appeared, looking for somewhere to mope over his own stupidity, they jumped apart from each other.

"Ummm, Zigzag, this is-" Stanley tried to explain but was interrupted,

"Dude. Seriously. You should know I'm cool with this kinda thing, did you not see me singing to Squid about how 'he's my everything'?" The two boys suddenly felt sheepish.

"Ummm, right yeah, of course" Stanley said back

"But you still won't tell the others, right? I'm not sure the others feel the same way" Zigzag tried not to look too taken aback when Zero spoke, this was, after all, the most he'd ever heard him say.

"Course not" He paused, "You know, it's actually kinda nice to hear you speak" He offered them both a kind smile before disappearing.

**A.**

**Break .**

**A.**

Fin.


End file.
